Decisions
by webidolchiu94
Summary: Spirit is becoming uneasy from Soul and Maka's growing relationship? What will he do, considering what has just been posted in the school newspaper about them? More importantly, what will SoMa do?
1. Right of Passage

Chapter One: Right of Passage

A groan of pure passion echoed into the night. Soul looked down at his partner. The slim blond looked a bit troubled, but otherwise she seemed no different. Her pallid heart shaped face was slightly turned to the side, her emerald eyes seemed, as usual—deep in thought.

"Are you okay? We can stop if you want..."

Maka's gaze shifted to Soul and shook her head. No, she'd decided a while ago that she'd give him everything and now she truly meant it. Besides, her feelings wouldn't change even after the fact that they were now occupied with serious matters. "The Forbidden Act" as her father would say. God, if Spirit saw how she and Soul were sprawled on her bed—he'd probably kill her lover.

Soul leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly, and Maka shivered. A reflex action; Soul was driving her crazy with that. His lips were warm and soft , as well as addictive. Maka ran a hesitant hand through his fluffy white hair. How was she to bring it up?

"Soul," she said, as he brought an enticing finger up and traced her exposed collarbone. "Are you...scared?"

He stopped his teasing and brought his face to her hers quickly. "Maybe, a lot." Soul expressed this as a matter of fact. "I'm just afraid that I'll hurt you—or worse."

"I've heard it always hurts," she looked past him. "Your first time...at least for girls. But I don't really care. I love you Soul."

"But what if your father finds out?" Soul smiled despite the risk. " Spirit would probably slaughter me if he knew."

"Yeah, but I'll protect you," giggled Maka. She entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled his face towards her own to match up their lips. He grinned, and kissed her more violently, his arm buried in her wheat-colored locks. Maka suddenly pulled away and hid her face in the pillow. They'd kissed before, but certainly not like that.

"That's strange..." murmured Soul."What's wrong?"

Maka's reply was a slightly insane giggle. "Your teeth hurt!" she said. "I...wasn't expecting that."

He gave a sinister smile. "Well, what _did_ you expect?" His hands were wandering towards her thighs, and he lay on top of her heavily. "...are you sure this is what you want?" She started to unbutton his pants, and tried to slip them off.

"Of course, Soul-chan. Of course."

Soul fought down a shiver. He did not know what it was about Maka's voice in that moment, but it was just so, so, decided. As if everything was set in stone. Like giving up your virginity was just a right of passage. Well, in a way it was...


	2. Forbidden But who cares?

Chapter Two: Forbidden, but who cares?

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
to criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
you love to hate  
But not today.

"Maka and Soul, Soul and Maka." Any way she wrote it in her notebook it looked nice together. She was experimenting with names lately. Should she keep her own last name or should she take Soul's? _Evans._ She decided it was better than "Albarn," she wanted no more connection with her cheating, man-whore of a father anyway.

"Maka _Evans._" When she said it aloud it gave her goosebumps. Maka bit her lower lip and blushed. Last night was still on her mind. She looked to her partner—now her lover, Soul. His eyes were focused on something far away, distant. Usually, he never truly smiled, but today he wore the echoes of a grin. No need to announce the obvious to everyone. Yes, they'd done it. A blush could give them away in an instant, a smile would also be a dead giveaway if interpreted correctly.

Stein dismissed the class and the students filtered into the hall.

"Hey, Soul," he turned to Maka.

"Yes, what is it?"

She blushed again. "Could we kind of, I dunno..." Maka held out a hesitant hand.

"Hold hands?" His turn to become red in the face. "Oh, sure, Maka." He took her hand in his and they began to walk down the hallway together. "I was thinking, y'know?"

"What about?"

"Us."

"What about 'us'?"

"What does your old man think about it?"

Maka shrugged.

"You haven't told him?"

Maka raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Of course," was plastered all over her face. She didn't have to say it.

"I'm just a bit worried."

She frowned. _Worried about what?_

"He might not approve, right?"

"So what? I love you, Soul. Does it really matter what my deadbeat dad thinks?"

"Actually, yes." He paused and looked off. " I want your father to be the one giving you away."

Now _she_ was blushing again. Maka wasn't exactly used to the idea yet, even though Soul had proposed a while ago. They'd kept it a secret for a while, but for how long could they do that? Everyone knew they were dating (except Spirit), but of course no one knew what went on when they weren't at school.

Soul and Maka stopped at the corner, a few pairs of ogling eyes following their movements. They'd been going out for only a few weeks now, and people still stared. For some reason, they were an even more popular couple than Kid and Crona, the first gay couple _ever _at Shibusen. _  
"So,_" he said, casually backing Maka into the wall. "Do you think we should tell him?"

Maka could hardly breathe. His presence was already intoxicating, and his smell was—how to describe it? She knew he didn't smoke, but he had that muggy, smoky smell to him, leather too, since these days he always wore a leather jacket. Maybe it was solely because of his personality. Soul always seemed much older than he was. That gentlemanly, yet bad boy thing he always had going with him. Back then he probably would have been that guy who stood on the corner with a leg propped against the wall and a cigarette still burning in is hand. He was always was so collected and just—cool. Back then, when they first met, Maka was always annoyed when Soul constantly brag about how cool he was. But now, he had become just as he formerly claimed.

He leaned in , still holding her hand, the other supporting his weight on the wall. What if Spirit was around the corner? What if he saw? "What if..." Soul was caring less and less about that.

"I think..." She couldn't think either. He was too close. Soul planted a long, supple kiss on her trembling mouth. He hung on her bottom lip, tugging on it sightly with his teeth.

A flash went off.

"_Ah," _gasped Maka.

_What the hell?_

"Who took that picture?" she threatened. But the journalism students had already scattered.

_Shit. _

"Don't worry about them," assured Soul. And he lay another kiss on her, not caring who saw.


	3. What did you

Chapter Three: What did you...?

"M-m-maka?" interrupted a nervous voice.

Soul pulled away from her again, more annoyed than ever, and looked to his left.

A slight but tall boy with short, light purple hair was staring at them with nervous powder blue eyes.

Crona.

For once the lanky teen wasn't dressed in that strange black nightmare he called clothes. At first it was only his friends that knew Crona was a boy, and all because of that stupid outfit. Nonetheless, the young man was extremely feminine looking without it. When he and Kid had started dating, Kid simply _insisted_ on buying Crona a whole new set of clothes. Unfortunately, to Crona's chagrin, his new wardrobe consisted mostly of schoolgirl uniforms. He thought it slightly perverted of his new boyfriend, but he timidly accepted the gift anyway. Besides, Crona never liked to be rude.

Today, Crona wore a nearly all black sailor fuku, with a light blue stripe on the collar and a red tie. The mid thigh pleated skirt was also black. He even wore a pair of dark loafers to match.

So, yeah, lately Crona was looking super cute thanks to his rich boyfriend Kid.

"Crona," said Maka, a bit surprised. She surveyed the distressed look on the boy's face. "Is something wrong?"

He quickly shook his head. "N-no. I just wanted to say 'hi' to y-you and S-s-soul-kun." The timid Warlock brought a fair tuft of his long bangs to his mouth and chewed on it. "But you guys a-are um b-busy, so...I'm sorry I-I'll go."

"It's okay, Crona," said Maka with a welcoming smile. Disappointed, Soul stifled a frustrated sigh. Maka went over and took Crona's hand as he looked away. Soul stood against the wall with his hands behind his neck, looking none too surprised. After all, Maka often told him that she considered the lanky swordsman a son.

_ And that most likely makes me, who exactly? Crona's adoptive dad or something? _He squirmed at the thought. Soul, him, a father? Marrying Maka would be a big jump in itself, but the idea of _kids_ made him feel undeniably awkward.

"How're you and Kid doing?" Maka asked the boy.

Crona blushed immediately. "H-how are w-we?" He looked down, ashamed of the enjoyable memories. Obviously, Crona could never even begin to describe to his best friend the details of what intimate things that went on between him and the young death god.

How, when Kid's naturally cold hands rested on Crona's pale back, they sent enticing chills that rolled up and down his spine. Kid was an artist, (sketching mostly) and that only added to his quarry of "abilities". Much like Soul, he _also_ was skillful with his fingers, maybe even more so than the pianist.

"Um, fine," said Crona finally. "We-we-we're fine."

Just then the airy chuckles of a smooth baritone floated next to Crona's ear. Startled, Maka dropped Crona's hand and backed away before Kid encircled Crona's waist in a hug. One blush blended into another as Crona looked into the hypnotic yellow orbs that always held his constant interest.

"Good morning, my little mouse," said Kid, gently pecking Crona on the cheek.

Crona looked to the floor again and smiled slightly. "Good morning, Kid-chan..." he whispered.

Kid teased the mussy purple locks while lightly rubbing one of Crona's thighs. "How are you doing?"

"G-good," responded Crona. His eyes kept darting back and forth from Soul to Maka. Since he'd seen them making-out in the hallway, was it okay for them to see him and Kid like this? He looked to Kid's wandering hands, going slowly but surely up the already-revealing skirt. "But, S-soul ans M-maka-sama are here, I'm not sure if I can handle th—,"

"Them watching?" finished Kid. "But you seemed to handle it well enough last night."

"We-we were alone then~"

Maka and Soul blushed simultaneously. They weren't the only ones last night then?

Kid finally stopped his teasing. "Can I at least have a kiss before thee next class begins?" Looking into the two sky colored ovals Crona owned, Kid held Crona's face close to his, inhaling the sweet breaths the boy shakily released.

He nodded slowly. "Y-yes," Crona could never say "no" to Kid.

Lavender and lilacs. That's what the smell of Crona's lips tasted like. Could smell have a taste? Yes, apparently.

Caramel and Evergreen. That's what the taste of Kid's lips smelled like. Could taste have a smell? Absolutely. Yes, absolutely.

Maka couldn't help but stare, while Soul quickly looked away, giving them at least _some_ privacy.

Then Black*Star came bounding towards them, and the moment was lost.

"HEY GUYS!" he shouted with a grin bigger than Texas.

Crona and Kid broke their kiss. Kid rolled his eyes to the ceiling and off-handedly muttered "morning". Crona was too embarrassed to say much, and stumbled over his greeting.

"Morning Black*Star," said Maka irritably. She scowled at the younger boy, but he didn't seem to mind. "Morning Tsubaki."

Tsubaki nodded and giggled in reply. "Good morning, minna."

"You know the next class already started, right?" Black*Star pointed to himself. "I was planning on making a big entrance, as always."

"What?" said Soul.

"Class started?" Maka repeated. She grabbed Soul's hand and ran to the classroom.

Soul didn't really mind, but their friends watched them go.

When they were out of ear-shot, Black*Star started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asked Kid darkly.

"You guys, you guys, the funniest thing ever!" he said. "Soul and Maka...I'm pretty sure Tsubaki an' me heard um'!"

Kid rolled his eyes again. _So childish. _"Heard what?"

"They were doin' it!"

"Doing what?" asked Crona. He didn't understand.

Ragnarök popped out of his back. "You idiot! He means they were fucking, mush for brains!"

"Oh~," said Crona, blush dusting his face again. "You mean..."

"Don't act so surprised," sharply replied the annoying little weapon. "It's not like you're a stranger to that kind of stuff anymore."

"Shut up, Ragnarök," said Kid. "Or else I'll have father remove you."

"Wait," said Ragnarök " I thought you couldn't do that! You wouldn't..."

"You don't know whether or not we have found a way...And I _will_ if you don't _behave_."

"Fine," Ragnarök muttered. "I'll be quiet. Fuck Crona all you want, you stupid Reaper." So the weapon disappeared once more.

"So," said Kid, skepticism unmistakably coating his voice. "How did you find out about this?"

**LAST NIGHT**

The pain wasn't what she expected. Maybe it would have been better if he'd gone faster. Soul was so preoccupied with not hurting her, that maybe if he _had_ gone faster, it wouldn't hurt nearly as much.

Still, it felt pretty damn good.

Maka bit back a groan as clutched the sheet tightly. It was a miracle he even fit. She didn't want to scream out just yet, besides they'd only begun.

"Oh~," she tried her best to moan quietly. They had neighbors, namely Black*Star and Tsubaki. Granted, the idiotic ninja and his weapon were two apartments over, but of course, Black*Star had excellent hearing. Even if he'd heard their earlier conversation, if they kept quiet, maybe he wouldn't hear anything that wouldn't make him jump to conclusions.

Actually, Soul was having a hard time restraining himself. Yeah, that stupid devil kept telling him to let go of his inhibitions. For once, he may have been actually listening.

All those years he hadn't made a move on Maka, may have been paying off. The need Soul had hidden for who knows how long...was finally being satisfied. It was even better than he imagined, far better. Thanks to Maka being so apprehensive when it came to guys, she was, how could he say it?

To be honest, the girl was so F-ing tight he could hardly shove anything in. And when he did, she made the most amusing faces.

He made his eyes roam around, taking in the enjoyable sight. They stopped on the particular spot he was looking for. There, the neck. _Perfect._

"Soul," she called while she caught her breath. "What're you—?"

Soul wasn't really listening. A single sharp tooth gently touched the base of her neck, and Maka held her breath.

"I—oh!"

He nibbled lightly on the skin there. Salty, sweet flesh, he licked the sweat in an agonizingly slow motion. She shuddered. Soul smiled.

"I-it's okay Soul, don't worry about hurting me..." said Maka. Her lithe arms hugged his neck and pulled him closer. "You can let go, you know. Do whatever you want."

Another grin. "Really?" _A little faster then._

Maka shrieked. "Ah! H-harder, Soul."

_Harder?_

"Harder, damn it!"

She was a curser, huh?

_ Sure why not?_

"Oh god, oh god..." Was he _that_ good? "Don't stop damn it!"

Evidently they didn't care who heard anymore. Right now, Soul was feeling a bit cruel. He gripped the bottom of her thighs, thrusting roughly. Each buck caused a curse to escape, which soon turned to a series of moans and yips.

"Augh~" she whined.

How many times did she say his name? Groaned? Cursed? Hell, she even spoke some Japanese when she finally came.

Whatever the case, Maka knew that Soul was far too good for his own good. _Far_ too good. And to believe, he never dated any other girls before. If it was any other girl, they would have thought that one truth a load of bullshit. But not Maka. She loved him and no one else.


	4. OMFGthe truth is revealed?

_Hug me till you drug me, honey_  
_Kiss me till I'm in a coma._  
_Hug me, honey, snuggly bunny,_  
_Love is as good as soma._

_And your friends and all your sister too_  
_Let the world spin like the lovers do_  
_Let the angels fly free tonight_  
_For the devil's kiss, the deadly snakebite_

Maka had a bad feeling the second she opened her eyes. It was bright and the sunlight temporarily blinded her. She growled, turning onto her side.

_Grrr. _Yesterday they'd been late to class, and she'd yelled at him for it. Suffice to say that meant only one thing that evening: He was ticked off and not in the mood for—

_ Whatever_. Maka growled again and pouted. She should apologize. It really wasn't particularly _anyone's _fault. Well, maybe it was Kid and Crona's, they did, after all, distract them with their own (very steamy) make-out session._ No. _Maka couldn't blame them, they were just being open about their relationship, was all.

Still in her pajamas, Maka strolled casually out of her bedroom. She peeked her head around the corner to find Soul in the laundry room, staring blankly at a box of laundry detergent.

_That idiot,_ she thought playfully. _He _knows_ I should do the laundry._ Soul was, after all, incapable of washing even a sock properly. _Our white clothes were pink for weeks._

Maka giggled at the curses her weapon emitted when he realized he had put too much soap into the load. He turned at the sound.

"Ohayo, Soul," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. Blood red eyes looked askance. His lips formed a slight pout.

"'morning," he mumbled.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Maka, letting go of him.

No answer.

A roll of mint green eyes to the ceiling. "Fine, Soul. Gomen nasai, I'm _sorry_, 'kay? It's not your fault we were late."

He sighed then smiled. "It's not that... I just don't like being yelled at, that's all. You of all people should know, bookworm.."

"Yeah," she beamed at the endearing nickname. "Well, you know me...I yell."She gave him a light punch in the arm and he cringed. "But you're just so _sensitive_ sometimes. Toughen up, man!" Maka laughed at his slightly fearful reaction.

"Me, sensitive? You're one to talk..." He grinned one of those famous crooked smiles, and Maka tried not to shiver under his already scrutinizing gaze.

"Was that a retort, or just a lame innuendo?" she asked. "Honestly, Soul..."

And then, there he was again, up in her face, leaning in. Maka backed up only sightly, but in the end somehow she ended up lying down on the washing machine with Soul straddling her body.

"Wait," she managed to breathe, "don't we have to go to class?"

Nervousness gripped her as she quickly scanned the wall for a clock. She grimaced when her eyes saw that it didn't really matter, anyway, _12:25_; it was already lunchtime.

He lay his forehead against hers, his hair tickling her blushing cheeks.

"Actually, I was thinking of skipping today." Another infamous smirk. "That's why I let you sleep in, don't you know?"

Great, thanks to Soul she was officially a delinquent. But suddenly she didn't really care.

_ Skipping, huh._ "Maybe we could, just this once..."

* * *

*Earlier*

"Now," said Spirit, strolling down the hallway. " To check this morning's news." He whistled while he walked, and flipped open the periodical. "What's new in the news at Shibu—eh?" His eyes almost exploded at the sight. They stared at the page a full minute before comprehending. "Is that—my Maka-chan? What...is this?"

On the third page of the newspaper was a full color printing of Maka and Soul locking lips. Spirit only got redder and redder as he read the paper.

_Is It Hot In Here, Or Is It Just Them? _said the headline.

_ Local favorite couple, SoulXMaka, were seen swapping gallons of spit in an apparantly very heavy make out session. From a very reliable source, we've learned that the two have gotten _really_ serious! In an exclusive interview (the name of the source will not be revealed) we heard the direct story. _

_ Source: Yeah, well I know all about those two, considering they live next door and all._

_ Us: You live next door to them?_

_ S: Pretty much, yeah. _

_ Us: What've you heard?_

_ S: Well, y'know I never thought they'd get really serious. I've known Maka since I was like, five and she's always been a real cold broad, right. Always distant n' tomboyish, heck I spent the past thirteen years wondering if she even _had _ a _vag_! _

_ Us: That's er... interesting... (sweatdrops)_

_ S: I know, right? Any way, I wasn't spying on them like I usually do, but somehow I heard it.._

_ Us: Heard what?_

_ S: It was a really secret n' kinky conversation...I wrote it down while it was happening..._

_ Us: What?Isn't that a bit perverted?_

_ S: Yeah, yeah it was pretty intense too... here it goes:_

_ "Are you okay? We can stop if you want..." that's Soul... _

_ "Soul are you scared?" Maka, right? _

_"Maybe, a lot. I'm just afraid that I'll hurt you—or worse. " I was wondering what he meant by that..._

_ Us: Maybe he meant..._

_ S: I'm not finished... it hasn't gotten to the good part! "I've heard it always hurts your first time at least for girls. But I don't really care. I love you Soul." (Source laughs) "But what if your father finds out? Spirit would probably slaughter me if he knew." "Yeah, but I'll protect you." (More laughs) "That's strange. "What's wrong?" "Your teeth hurt! I wasn't expecting that." (Rolls in laughter) "What did you expect? Are you sure this is what you want?" (Pauses to breathe, since he's been laughing so much)"Of course, Soul-chan. Of course." (Wipes a tear from his eye, chuckling) I was telling _ about this and she said to leave them alone. But of course I couldn't pass up being in the paper, now, could I? I'm too much of a star...right?_

_ Us: Right..._

_ S: Anyways, they were definitely doing it. I heard some grunts and groans, and a scream too. Oh and then some Japanese. Trust me, I speak it, that was definitely Maka. _

_ Us: Ok, well thanks for the info, _._

_ S: No prob._

_You heard it folks, things have got physical! _

Spirit began to sprint down the hallway.

"What is it Black*Star?" Tsubaki looked over her partner's shoulder. "Are you in this morning's paper?"

The ninja boy frowned and shrugged. "Nah, they didn't print my name a single time."

"Oh~" sighed Tsubaki, understanding.

"Besides," he said throwing the newspaper over his shoulder, "this rag isn't fit to hold the great Black*Star! I'm just too great."

"Right." _That's littering, Black*Star..._

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Stein! Stein! It's simply, _horrible!"_

"You should calm down, Spirit," said Professor Stein nonchalantly, holding up this morning's new. "What is it?"

"The paper, Stein, look at it...Page three." He was shouting and flailing so wildly it was making Stein feel a bit ill. "It's absolutely detestable. A picture of my Maka kissing a boy! _Kissing_ a boy!"

The Meister's stiched face lit up and gave Spirit the most self-satisfied smirk he'd ever seen.

"Don't get so worked up, sempai. Calm down. This is Soul she's kissing after all." He looked to the picture, still grinning. "Besides, they make a very cute couple!"

_No~ _thought Spirit, clutching the side of the desk for support as he sank to his knees in unbearable agony.

_ "_Maybe a better couple than you and your ex-wife."

Spirit whimpered and began to run away, blubbering childishly. "Stein, you_ jerk_!" he said. "I'm going to see Lord Death!"

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Stein, watching Spirit stumble down the hallway towards the Death Room.


	5. LOL Rampage!

"Lord Death! Lord Death!" The red-haired weapon stumbled into the Death Room frantically, the morning's newspaper clutched in his constantly moving hands. "I'ts horrible!" he wailed. Lord Death sighed and turned around. Today he was in his human form, and he looked at Spirit with a tired look. He was just beginning to enjoy the morning, a mug of coffee in one hand as he sat lazilly in his throne-like chair, leafing through the same paper that Spirit was now blowing his nose in. Lord Death took one look at his weapon and shook his head, golden-rimmed iruses playful, wishing that he could have some peace and quiet once and a while. However, his Death Scythe's personality hindered much of that, due to his hyperactive nature... Sometimes he wondered if there was a way to change the way Death Scythe acted, but then again, in a way he'd lose his individuality, and Lord Death would never dream of doing that to a human.

The way he was seated was less than dignified as he continued to look at his weapon, his body balanced on the arms of the chair, black hair falling downwards to the side, the three complete bands of white clearly visible as he set down his beverage and folded the paper, setting it beside the chair neatly. For one single second he looked like Kid's older brother (if he had one) and Spirit shook his head to remember his obective.

"What is it Death Scythe?" he asked his weapon in a bored tone of voice. The man didn't respond at first in words, but looked at his Meister with a glum demeanor. Lord Death raised an eyebrow, which only made Spirit break down, the other man clutched a clump of crimson from his head, held up the soggy periodical in his hands, and wailed like an infant. Again, Lord Death sighed again, shutting his eyes and facepalming. _You're a grown man, for god's sake..._ "Death Scythe," he began, "I take it you've read this moring's paper..."

Shocked, the younger man stopped his theatrics, the waterworks halting altogether. "Ah!" He looked askanse and pursed his lips into a pout. "So, you know..."

"Yes," replied the Shinigami easily, "and as a parent I understand how you feel."

Sniffing, Spirit looked abashed. "I-I see..."

"Yes, why, if I had seen Kiddo-kun and his partners in a picture like that..." His pale face suddenly was bright red as he imagined Kid Liz and Patty on the front cover of the newspaper, Kid was sitting in Patty's lap as Liz caressed his face and-

"WHAT? WHAT?" asked Spirit, when his Meister failed to finish the thought.

"Oh?" said Lord Death, the steamy daydream broken up. "Huh? Nothing Spirit."  
"But-,"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

"Ow~ you hit me~"

"It's what you deserve," said the death god, before returning to his seat. "Besides, I already know that Kid has a er-_boyfriend_, and it's not like I want to meddle in his affairs too much. It's not like Crona-kun can get pregnant or anything."

"PREGNANT?" bellowed Spirit, as he felt his legs failing him, they shook furiously, like two squares of jello.

"Don't worry Spirit, I'm sure they're being safe," added the Shinigami in a hurry to cheer up the scythe, who was quaking where he stood.

"SAFE?" Spirit squeaked, as the image of Soul taking atvantage of his little girl made him ill, turning his face a peculiar shade of green.

Lord Death nodded. "Yeah, wait, you didn't read the paper, did you?"

"Read it?" Spirit's face turned back to normal and he was completely still. Confusion had brought him back to his senses.

"Yes," said Lord Death, rolling his eyes, "did you read it?"

"Well, only the title and first sentence," admitted Spirit, face completely flushed, head tilted to the side, poking his index fingers together shyly as he figited in the spot where he stood.

A smile curled upon Lord Death's mouth as he reveled in his weapon's oblivious (but very cute) reaction. "Uh, nevermind then."

"Give me your paper," demanded the scythe. "Mine's soaked with my tears."

Death chuckled at the very feminine comment and said with cruel, defiant apathy: "No."

"Give it to me!" demanded Spirit again. grabbing for said paper next to the chair. Death simply snatched it up and bopped him on the head with it like he was scolding a puppy.

"No, Spirit!" said Death in a deriding tone. Spirit only pounced on the unsuspecting man and tried to wrestle it away from him.

"Give it to me!" asserted the weapon, who was now sitting on his Meister's chest. Death continued to refuse, yanking the paper out of Spirit's reach any way he could.

"This feel awkward," protested Death, "but you're not getting this as long as I can help it. It's mine!"

"Oh, wow Spirit, never thought you leaned that way," interrupted a snarky deep voice.

Spirit nearly died right there and then. Whirling around, he was face to face with the sadistic little underclassman he had the shame to say was once his partner."St-st-stein! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"Su~re Spirit," said Stein, adjusting his glasses and gesturing to the other Death Scythes in tow. "We all didn't just see you try and force yourself onto your Meister." Marie coughed into her fist, looking down, her face pink. Azuza adjusted her glasses, and looked over to a similar far off place.

"I-I-I-..." Spirit was speechless, and blushed furiously, jumping to his feet.

"Oh," said Stein suddenly. "Wanted to ask you: 'you do know they're serious, right?' 'you did _read_ the paper, right?'"

Now he was more than irritated. Spirit clenched his teeth and threw up his hands in exasperation."HAS EVERYONE READ THIS _FUCKING_ PAPER BUT _ME_?"  
Everyone laughed their brains out as Spirit finally snatched away the newpaper Lord Death had been keeping from him, and read the article. His face was grave as he made a mad dash out of the Death Room, leaving the fluttering remains of the article behind.

"You think we should stop him?" asked Marie.

"Sure, only if I'd want to die,"said Death and Stein in unison.

"Hey, why don't you send Kid and Crona-kun?" asked Marie, completely ignoring the last comment.

"I'm sure Kiddo-kun could make him see reason," mused Death aloud. "Sure Why Not?"

And so, Kid and Crona got their mission to stop a crazed Death Scythe's rampage.


	6. Kid and Crona' Mission to stop a crazed

_**This is a short chapter...sorry for not updating!** **~Chiu**_

* * *

Chapter Six- Kid and Crona' Mission to stop a crazed Death Scythe?

_'cause the lights are on outside_  
_ Wish there was somewhere to hide_  
_ 'cause I just don't want to say goodbye_  
_ 'cause you are my baby baby_  
_ Nothing really matters_  
_ I don't really care_  
_ What nobody tell me_  
_ I'm gonna be here_  
_ It's a matter of extreme importance_  
_ My first teenage love affair _

...

"My, my" Death held a slim hand to his cheek and watched the current events unfolding on the glowing surface of his mirror. He had a hunch that the situation was not going to turn out well. This was not good, not good at all. "I do hope they can handle it..." he said, liquid gold eyes smouldering in worry. Stein lay a reassuring arm on his fellow Meister's shoulder. Lord Death saw the younger man's wide, outstretched, almost insane grin. A cigarette dangled precariously on the edge of his lower lip in an almost comical way. The professor tilted his head quizzically as a question to Death's confused reaction to his gesture.  
"What do you think, Stein?"

With the arm resting on the death god, Stein shook him heartily and let go, slapped him on the back and broke into loud laughter. "I think they'll do juuust fine!" he said, tracking the movements on the screen lazily with his half-open eyes. "Don't worry, Kid and Crona will catch Spirit and calm him down."

"..." Shinigami-sama noted the lucid glaze over the teacher's eyes and florid appearance of his face. "Stein?"

His reaction was a tad delayed. "Huh? Hmmm, what is it Lord Death?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Ah..." he paused in thought. "For the answer, you'll have to tun your attention to Marie and Yumi, ask them."  
Death focused upon his weapons with a threatening look. Before he could ask, though, Marie folded faster than a losing hand at poker.

"Blame Azuza!" said Ms. Marie quickly. Death raised one eyebrow and noted how she seemed a bit tipsy herself.

"I-," began Lord Death.

"Blame Azuza!" echoed Stein, laughing as he did.

"...just cannot believe you went drinking in the middle of the school-day-,"

"Don't blame me," said Yumi, adjusting her glasses as usual, but sounding a little...off as well. How could he have not noticed it before? Why did he follow Marie's advice? Death wouldn't have I he had known.

"-without bringing ME?" finished Death, whining and leaning forward to sulk, which made his arms dangle helplessly in front of him.

"We'll remember next time," said the crossbow breezily, adjusting her glasses for the millionth time."

Marie was just grateful that they weren't in any serious trouble.

* * *

"Kid-chan?" Crona asked uncertainly. He was panting heavily and looking to Kid a bit worried. The Shinigami glanced at his boyfriend.

"What is it Crona?" said Kid in between breaths. "Something wrong?"

"Kid-chan...why are we running again?"

Both Meisters paused their footfall and looked at each other. They were near the middle of Death City's metro area, very close to Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Because we have to catch up with Death Scythe as quickly as possible," answered Kid simply. Crona nodded, he knew this well, but there was an easy solution to that. When they heard of the situation, Kid had immediately alerted Patty and Liz, and taken off running down the road, not even pausing to look back.

"But, wouldn't using Beelzebub instead be a faster way?"

A sweatdrop formed on Kid's brow from embarrassment. Yes, his skateboard would be an ingenious idea.

"I'd forgotten about that," he admitted to the swordsman. Kid asked Crona to hold one of his Weapons, outstretched one hand, and summoned his infamous board. "Hop on Crona, no time to spare."

He stationed himself before Kid, lightly balancing near the front of the skateboard. Crona nodded to acknowledge that he was secure enough to not fall off during takeoff. Slowly the board rose, air billowing from the bottom to propel them upwards. As they flew toward their mission, Crona's skirt flapped in the wind, and he had to keep the garment down with his hands the entire flight. Kid tried and failed not to smile at the distracting sight.  
Intercepting Spirit was one thing, but holding him back was another challenge.

* * *

All Death Scythe saw was tinted the same shade of red. The sky, the streets, buildings, even the sun; everywhere was tinted with that same maddening sanguine color that matched his hair. At the moment the wind was aggravating said red mane during his sprint. Paternal instinct kicked into overdrive and his feet scrambled over each other in a frenzy. Spirit had to protect his Maka, the innocent and pure little girl he'd known since birth. No boy was going to touch, or even look at her inappropriately on his watch. Not even that scum of a partner, Soul Eater. Hmph, he thought, Soul Eater, what a vulgar name. If what he read news even remotely true, Mr. Soul Eater Evan was already a dead man, dead. He'd have to be sent back home to his family in a shoebox.

"Death Scythe!"

He easily ignored the voice calling his name. Spirit was getting near the corner where the apartment was. In black lettering against the white street sign read "Death Way" and "May Street". He looked upwards, to the second story of the building. Just as he crossed the street, Spirit was abruptly blinded by flurry of dust and wind from Kid and Crona's decent before him on Beelzebub.  
"Snap out of it, Death Scythe," warned Kid. He held Liz and Patty to shoot, aiming them at Spirit show him that this was not some friendly request.

He clenched his fists. "Out of the way, Kid!"yelled Spirit, turning his arm into a scythe's blade.

Out of Crona's back popped Ragnarok. "Well we're not letting you pass without a fight, old man!" the small black weapon opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Right after, he changed into a sword and Crona held him up. Both Meisters jumped off the skateboard and faced Spirit.

With a loud guttural yell the distressed father attacked, and both boys ducked before they were decapitated.


End file.
